Government agencies have developed rules and regulations for applying for and receiving government benefits. These agencies also have developed rules and procedures for adjudication of disability requests. In particular, the Social Security Administration receives probably the most requests for retirement and disability benefits of all of the government agencies which pay out benefits. Medicare provides health insurance under Title XVIII of the Social Security act. Therefore, the Social Security Administration must process Medicare claims in addition to retirement claims. There is also the Social Security Disability Insurance program which handles disability claims and benefits for those individuals who qualify. Again, there are rules and procedures for the processing of these disability claims. There are businesses, in particular law firms that file for Social Security benefits on behalf of their clients. Currently, this is a very tedious, difficult, and time consuming process. This process becomes even more difficult when the conditions under which the initial benefit claim was made changes. For example, when a claim for a medical benefit has initially been made and there is a change in the medical condition of the claimant, different forms need to be completed and specific procedures need to be followed. Also, if a claim or claims for benefits have been denied, there are specific procedures that need to be followed to properly appeal the denial decision of the Social Security Administration or other government agencies.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a process for filing benefit claims with the Social Security Administration, or other government agencies, which can follow the proper claim procedures to assure the claimant receives the benefits that he/she is entitled to. Also a process that will enable filing of updated and/or changes in status of benefits. Further, a process that will assure a proper and correct filing of an appeal for denial of certain benefits.